fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KOPA
KOPA is a Paramount Television Network affiliate that serves the Oklahoma City, OK market. The station broadcasts on Channel 50. Station History KOPA signed on the air back on December 10th, 1980 as an independent with the call signs KOKA ('K Ok'l'a'''homa). KOKL as an independent, aired children's programming, off network syndicated sitcoms and religious programs. KOKA remained as an Independent for merely a year until 1981 when the newly formed Paramount Television Network signed on the air. KOKL switched affiliations from Independent to Paramount and changed call letters from KOKA to KOPA ('K O'klahoma '''Pa'ramount). KOPA has since remained an affiliate of Paramount and was not affected by the 2014 fictional tv station realignment. News Themes *Move Closer to Your World - Mayoham Music (1980-1995) *News Series 2000 Plus - Gari Media (1995-2000) *The X-2 Package - Gari Media (2000-2006) *Target News - Gari Media (2006-2010) *Alchemy News - Non-Stop Music (2010-present) Newscast Titles * News 50 (1980-1981) * Paramount 50 News (1981-present) Station Slogans *Paramount 50. The New Network. (May-September 1981) *Paramount 50. We're Coming to You. (September 1981-1982) *Paramount 50. You Can Count On Us! (1982-1983) *Paramount 50. Celebrate Every Moment. (1983-1984) *Spend Every Day and Night With Us on Paramount 50. (1984-1985) *We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount 50. (1985-1986) *Paramount 50. The Biggest and the Best. (1986-1987) *Paramount 50. We Dare to Be Different. (1987-1988) *Paramount 50. We're Bringing It All to You! (1988-1989) *See the Best on Paramount 50. (1989-1990) *Paramount 50. Oklahoma City's Favorite Choice. (1990-1991) *We're the Best Network in Oklahoma City. Paramount 50. (1991-1992) *Paramount 50. It's Fun for You and Us. (1992-1993) *Oklahoma City Turns to Us! We are Paramount 50! (1993-1994) *Paramount 50. All the Best. (1994-1995) *Paramount 50. Simply the Best. (1995-1996) *Entertainment is Paramount 50. (1996-1997) *You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount 50! (1997-1998) *You and Paramount 50. We Belong Together. (1998-1999) *Paramount 50. Where the Good Times Are. (1999-2000) *Paramount 50. It's A Whole New Thing! (2000-2001) *Oklahomans Trust Paramount 50. (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) *Paramount 50. Always Connected With You. (January 1, 2002-September 2002) *Paramount 50. Let's Go! (2002-2003) *Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount 50! (2003-2004) *You and Me and Paramount 50. (2004-2005) *Paramount 50 is a Wide World of Entertainment. (2005-2006) *Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount 50. (2006-2007) *Paramount 50. Only The Best Will Do. (2007-2008) *Paramount 50. Revolutionary Television. (2008-2009) *Paramount 50. We're the Entertainers. (2009-2010) *You Can See It All on Paramount 50. (2010-January 2011) *Paramount 50. 31 Colorful Years. (January-September 2011) *That Special Feeling is on Paramount 50. (2011-2012) *Paramount 50. Oh What A Night! (2012-2013) *Paramount 50. It's All Right Here in Oklahoma City. (2013-2014) *Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night) in Oklahoma City. (2014-2015) *Something's Happening on Paramount 50! (2015-2016) *"You've Got A Friend on Paramount 50." (2016-2017) *"Paramount 50. Share the Feeling" (2017-2018) *"Come Home to the Best, only on Paramount 50!" (2018-present) Logos kopanews.png|KOPA News Open kopanews-end.png|KOPA News Close (2015) Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 50 Category:Oklahoma City, OK Category:Oklahoma Category:Former independent stations Category:Viacom Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:ViacomCBS